Rotary hammers typically include a rotatable spindle, a reciprocating piston within the spindle, and a striker that is selectively reciprocable within the piston in response to an air pocket developed between the piston and the striker. Rotary hammers also typically include an anvil that is impacted by the striker when the striker reciprocates within the piston. The impact between the striker and the anvil is transferred to a tool bit, causing it to reciprocate for performing work on a work piece. This reciprocation may cause undesirable vibration that may be transmitted to a user of the rotary hammer.